The invention relates to a computer-implemented method, a computer readable medium, a computer program product and a communication system for communication between a first electronic device and a second electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,602,985 B2 discloses a system, graphical user interface and method for conducting electronic voice communications with status notifications. A user of a first portable device executing a communication application selects a multi-function control that automatically initiates an audio recording, which is automatically sent toward another participant of an active communication session when the control is released. In some implementations, the recording may be downloaded automatically if/when the device is online. In other implementations, the operator of the device may be notified that the recording is available, and must take action to download it. When the recording is downloaded to the device, a control for initiating its playback is inserted into the conversation. Thus, the user of the device can commence playback by pressing one icon or control.